coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9105 (20th February 2017)
Plot Darryl goes missing when Liam lets him out of his cage. Steve tells Robert that he knows Michelle tried to kiss him but assures him that he doesn't mind. Peter borrows £200 off Ken for an IVF consultation at a private fertility clinic. Ken worries that he's being pushed into having a child he doesn't want. Steve takes Michelle to the beach to scatter Ruairi's ashes. Roy has a word with Brian when he buys papers from The Kabin and charges them to Roy's account. He makes him settle the bill with Norris. Liam is missing his mum and decides to visit her in prison. Eva panics when he disappears while she's on the phone. Leanne finds him waiting for a bus and returns him to Eva. Leanne realises that she misses Eva and makes up with her. Peter books the consultation for this afternoon. Toyah is thrilled. Nathan drops Bethany off, making sure that she has her cover story ready for Sarah. Once she leaves, he deletes Sarah's messages on Bethany's phone. Bethany tells Sarah that her phone was stolen and she crashed on Mel's sofa. Brian pays Norris but Roy still thinks he's treating the flat like a hotel and asks him to leave. Steve draws a heart in the sand and Michelle drops Ruairi's ashes in it. Toyah is annoyed to discover that Leanne has forgiven Eva while still keeping her at arm's length and demands an explanation. The power cuts out while they're in the lift at Victoria Court, trapping them inside. Rana regrets leaving Bethany with Nathan and tells Sarah the whole story. Toyah can't get a signal on her phone and Leanne has left hers in her flat. The situation goes from bad to worse when Leanne's waters break. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Court - Entrance and lift *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen *Beach *Oakhaven Fertility Clinic - Reception Notes *The receptionist at the Oakhaven Fertility Clinic is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *The beach scenes were recorded at Aberffraw on the south west coast of Anglesey. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah rails at Leanne for her jibe about her not being a mum; and Peter persuades Ken to lend him money for a consultation at a private fertility clinic. Elsewhere, Steve and Michelle head off to the seaside with Ruairi's ashes. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,826,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes